The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity (e.g., greater bandwidth). In trying to achieve these goals, a common approach taken by many communications providers is to use packet switching technology.
Intermediate System to Intermediate System (IS-IS) is a routing protocol designed to move connectivity/link state information efficiently within a network. The base specification for IS-IS is “Information technology—Telecommunications and information exchange between systems—Intermediate System to Intermediate System intra-domain routing information exchange protocol for use in conjunction with the protocol for providing the connectionless-mode network service (ISO 8473),” ISO/IEC 10589 (Nov. 15, 2002).